Con mi amiga en chima 2
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: regresamos a la tipica, ahora mi amiga y yo tenemos que derrotar a las tribus del hielo y a las tribus oscuras.
1. Chapter 1

Legends of chima capitulo 1: otra explicacion

Estaba entrenando con crooler y kely estaba con laval comiendo en las gradas entonces crooler con su cola me hace caer y yo también le jugué el mismo juego.

Entonces llega cragger con sus padres, yo rápidamente con mi cola derrote a crooler y fui a abrazar a cragger.

Aj, esta hace todo con tal de abrazarlo- dice crooler.

Kely va ayudar a crooler a levantarse.

Yo también soy haci- dice kely.

-_- - crooler.

Entonces hubo un temblor enorme y cuando todos ven por la ventana había hielo que congelaba el pantano.

Es imposible salvamos a SCORM para que no tirara el chi a la grieta- dice kely.

Hubiéramos prevenido- dije yo.

EBACUEN EL PANTANO- grita kely.

Todos los soldados y nosotros salimos y nos fuimos todos al templo del león.

Que paso- pregunta lagravis.

La tribu del hielo viene- dije yo.

Y quieren el chi- dice kely.

Tribu del hielo- pregunta lagravis.

Si y ahora hay que esperar a que cavora se ecienda en llamas por la parte de arriba- dije yo.

Y que nos llamen los fénix- dice keli.

O_O- nadie respondio.

Kely, explicar- dije yo.

Verán si SCORM hubiera tirado el chi en una grieta sir fangar el rey de la tribu dientes de sable, no se hubiera liberado junto con los otros, pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo pudieron salir? SI A SCORM LO ATRAPAMOS- dice kely.

Ah, ok, pero explica los de los fénix- dice lagravis.

Aj, los fénix son los que viven en el monte cavora, en la parte de arriba, supongo que nos ayudaran- dije yo.

Le decimos sobre la historia antes de la gran historia- dije yo.

El porbre va a quedar traumado, hay que hacerlo :D- dije yo.

Rey lagravis, los fénix hicieron que el monte cavora se elevara- dice kely.

QUE- gritaron todos.

Si, eh hicieron que votara chi, osea ellos lo hicieron y están compartiéndolo con ustedes- dije yo.

QUE- gritaron todos.

Y tienen un chi llamado fire chi es mas poderoso que el común- dice kely.

QUE- gritaron todos.

Y el fire chi, solo lo pueden usar los que tiene alas, pero si quieren que un nacido en tierra pueda usar ese chi, tiene que pasar una pruba de fuego- dije yo.

QUE- dijeron todos.

Pueden dejar de decir que- dijimos las dos.

Lagravis se encontraba en pose fetal en el suelo

Lo dejamos traumatizado :D- dije yo.

Entonces que hacemos- pregunta laval.

Yo le susurro algo a kely.

Si las tribus del hielo vienen, y si vamos a buscar el fire chi, va a conocer a liela- le susurre a kely.

Tranquila, si pasa a escondidas ahoco a liela- dice kely.

Buen plan- susurre yo.

El plan- pregunta todos.

Subir el monte cavora- dice kely.

Subirlo- pregunta todos.

Si- dijimos las dos.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2: CAPTURADA

con mi amiga en chima 2

legends of chima capitulo 2: CAPTURADA.

Cragger, laval , eris , kely y yo en un avioneta estábamos para subir el monte cabora, al principio fue fácil, pero luego olvide que había un campo de fuerza haci que cuando la nave explotara saltar agarra una pieza del monte cavora y escalar y el que no agarra pues se cae XD

Los 5 escalabamos el monte y llegamos a una de las puertas donde pasaba el chi, cuando entramos el fénix nos dice.

LOS ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO- dice fluminox.

Encerio- pregunto laval.

So…- KELY interrumpio a fluminox.

Ya se solo al águila como sea, queremos las fire chi para salvar a chima y ya se que nosotros no podemos usarla pues que somos nacidos en tierra a si que queremos pasar la prueba de fuego para conseguir el fire chi- dice KELY..

O_O como saben eso- pregunto fluminox.

Adivine- dice kely.

Entonces fluminox le dio el fire chi a eris y ella se lo puso y su vesturio se puso de color rojo dorado y ella se fue volando.

Y nosotros- pregunta cragger.

Se van- dijo fluminox.

Wow wow wow hay una forma de que reciban los nacidos en tierra el fire chi, como dijo KELY- dije yo.

Si, la….- fluminox fue interrumpido.

Si ya lo dije la PRUEBA DE FUEGO- dice kely.

Si eso- dice fluminox.

Los guardias corrieron para un lado y ya se que va a pasar luego

El piso se habrio y nosotros caimos en unos troncos de piedra.

WHAAAA- gritamos los cuatro.

Vamos a morir quemados- dice cragger.

Kely y yo comenzamos a saltar en cada una de eso troncos y laval y cragger hicieron lo mismo, cuando llegamos al final se escucho un grito de un niño.

AYUDENME- grita el niño.

Flinx- dijo kly y yo.

Quien- pregunto cragger y crooler.

Las dos saltamos.

WHAAAAAAAAA CHICAS- gritaron cragger y laval.

Estamos bien- grita kely.

Salten- grite yo.

Los chicos hicieron caso y cuando llegaron vieron a flinx.

Verdad que es una ternurita- dice tiernamente kely.

Si, que lindo- dije tiernamente también.

Tengo 1000 años saben- pregunta flinx.

No importa- dijimos las dos.

Ok, ya- dice laval y cragger.

Celosos- dijimos las dos.

No lo somos- dijo cragger.

Ya como sea niño sabes como podemos avanzar- pregunta laval.

Si, síganme- dijo flinx.

Cuando llegamos había un mar de laval ardiente y había una piedra larga y ancha que nos llevaría hasta el final.

Laval pone un palo en la lava y cuando lo rescogio ya estaba destrosado.

Eso no funcionaro, tomen esto- dice flinx y nos da unos escudos de oro.

A y también tendrán ayuda- dijo flinx.

Entonces las puertas se abren y dejan ver a las bestias legendarias.

Los cuatro subimos a la piedra y con los escudo de oro remamos.

Ven genial las bestias legendarias nos ayudara- dice laval.

Yo no estaría tan segura laval- dijo kely.

Kely y yo nos cubrimos con los escudo.

Que hacen- pregunta cragger.

Tapate-dije yo.

Ellos lo hicieron y apenas se taparon con el escudo las bestias legendarias comenzaron a lanzar fuego por su osico.

Cuando llegamos al final los fénix ya estaban ahí.

Bien echo nacidos en tierra, ahora si pueden tener el fire chi- dice fluminox.

Los cuatro tomamos el fire chi y nos lo pusimos el de ellos fue normal unas grandes figuras de un león y un cocodrilo formaron, pero cuando nostras nos lo pusimos en vez de un animal se formo un humano lo cual sorprendio a los fénix y los felinos (refiriendo a los tigres y leopardos) también.

Que fue eso- pregunto fluminox.

Nosotras lo ignoramos y miramos nuestros trajes que eran también color rojo con dorado.

Que bonito- dije yo.

Si nos cae bien- dijo kely.

Kely Aldana las llaman- dice cragger.

Cuando volteamos veos a fluminox totalemente molesto.

Quiene son- pregunto el al mismo tiempo que nos apuntaba con una arma.

Somos humana- dije yo.

No parecen- dice el.

Es que nos transformamos- dice kely.

y….- pregunta el.

Que… nosotras vivimos en sus tiempos- dije yo.

QUE- dijeron los flinx.

Como lo oyen, yo tengo 1200 y Aldana también- dijo kely.

Encerio- pregunto fluminox.

Si- dije yo.

Ok- dice fluminox que deja de apuntarnos con su espada.

Laval y cragger nos llamaron.

Encerio tienen esa edad- pregunta el.

No estas loco- le susura kely.

Queremos nuestras vidas- dije yo.

Los cinco nos fuimos del imperio del fénix y cuando de repente vemos hielo en la zona de los castores.

Los cinco fuimos a ver, y cuando llegamos vimos a sir fangar y a los demás.

Laval le entrego a lagravis el fire chi y comenzó una pelea.

Los cinco fuimos a pelear con la tribu del hielo.

Yo peleaba con una elefanta, cragger con un diente de sable, eris con un condor, laval con un elefante grandote, y kely con sir fangar.

Sir fangar se quedo enamorado de kely (kely esto es si quieres que funcione lo tuyo)

Entonces el capturo a kely.

KELY- gritamos todos.

Pero ya era tarde y laval comenzó a gritar como un loco maniaco.

NO PORQUE PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grita laval.

Cragger, eris y yo le dimos cada uno tres bofetadas para que se calme.

Laval se calmo y se sobo los cachtes.

Eso dolio- dice laval.

Obviamente, ni modo que te de cosquillas ¿no?- dije yo.

Hay que salvarla- dice laval.

No podemos ahora mañana si, yo se donde están ellos ocultos a si que calmate que mañana vamos por ella- dije yo.

Ok- dice laval llorando.

Vámonos al templo se esta haciendo tarde- dice lagravis.

Todos nos fuimos al templo a dormi ya que mañana nos espera un largo viaje, pero algunos no pudieron dormir bien ya que LAVAL NO DEJO DE LAMENTARSE Y LLORAR TODA LA NOCHE.

CONTINUARA…..

¿salvaremos a kely de las garras de sir fangar?

¿laval dejara de llorar?

Fin del capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3: RESCATADA

Con mi amiga en chima 2

Legends of chima capitulo 3: RESCATADA

En la base de la tribu del hielo sir fangar estaba con su armadura para la BODA que iba a organizar con KELY.

SUELTAMEEEEEE- grita kely.

No, porque pronto te casaras con migo- dice sir fangar.

Sir fangar se fue y dejo a kely sola en un cuarto.

En el templo del león estábamos listos y llega crooler con sus padres el rey lagravis y su hermano lavertus.

No me digan que van a ir los ancianos- dije yo, luego me tape la boca ya que lo dije en voz alta.

A QUIEN LLAMAS ANCIANOS- gritaron lagravis, crominus, crunket y lavertus.

Ya, no peleen- dice crooler.

Y laval- pregunta eris.

En el hospital- dije yo.

QUE- gritaron todos.

Porque- me pregunto cragger.

Porque no me dejo dormir toda la noche y le di un buen puñetazo en la cara y por eso esta ahí- dije yo- pensando- y porque recordé que en este episodio se encuentra con liela.

Vas a venir crooler- pregunta eris.

Si- dice crooler.

Contal que no vengan los ancianos- dije yo.

QUE- gritaron lagravis, lavertus, crominus y crunket.

Nada- dije yo.

Los cuatro nos fuimos y los dirige al escondite de la tribu del hielo, cuando llegamos escuchamos gritos de ayuda.

Los cuatro nos acercamos y vimos un gran cuarto cuando lo abrimos estaba kely que no se dio cuenta que abrimos la puerta y ella golpeaba a cragger, y crooler comenzon a reir.

KELY abrimos ya la puerta- dije yo.

KELY paro y se dio cuenta de que laval no estaba y que había golpeado a cragger.

Disculpa cragger- dice kely.

Ok- dice cragger.

Y laval- pregunta KELY.

En el hospital :D- dije yo.

Que le paso- pregunta kely.

Luego te explico- dije yo.

QUIEN ANDA AHÍ- grita la voz de sir fangar.

Mierda, nos cacho corramos- dice cragger.

Todos salimos corriendo, cuando llega sir fangar llamo a sus guardia.

GUARDIAS ENCUENTREN A MI PROMETIDA- grita sir fangar.

Todos corríamos de los guardias de sir fangar de repente un rayo me cae en la pierna y me cai, cragger me cargo XD.

Llegamos a la avioneta y nos fuimos pero llegamos a la montaña donde sabíamos kely y yo que nos salvaría porque ahí se da el fire chi, apena llegamos la tribu del hielo nos disparaba pero no podía ya que había fuego ahí y ese fuego nos protegia, cuando ellos se rindieron y se fueron una gran casa que paecia mansión salio de la nada y fuimos a ver.

Ahí estaban los fénix y el tigre tomark y liela aparece con su giro triple en el cielo y kely con un arco y su destapador de inodoro qe yo le di hace que liela se fuera para un lado.

Disculpa no te vi- dice kely.

Fue accidente, tranquila- dice liela.

Luego la eliminas- dije yo.

Bueno, aquí esta el fire chi- dice fluminox.

Nosotros tomamos el fire chi que había ahí y lo llevamos a chima, mientras hibamos encima de las bestias legendarias, liela quería ir pero yo le dije a tomark que si no alejaba a liela de la ciudad león agarrare una hacha y le clabare en la cabeza a ella a si liela no pudo ir aunque hiciera berrinches.

Mientra hibamos yo estaba montada en la bestia legendaria león ya que no había mas espacion en la bestia legendaria cocodrilo yc converse con kely.

Como hicistes para que liela no fuera a la ciudad león- pregunta kely.

Hachas, amenzas- dije yo.

Ohhh, y dime que le paso a laval- pregunta kely.

Eris- dije yo.

Eris estaba encima de la bestia legendaria águila y sus patas estaban a mi alcance y las tome pero aun la bestia legendaria águila no se había elevado.

Le di puñetazos y por eso esta en el hospital- dije yo.

Kely quería ahórcame pero ya la bestia águila me había elevado.

Cuando llegamos al templo fuimos a todas las tribus y le dimos el fire chi , luego fuimos al hospital ya que kely quería ver a laval cuando llegamos laval estaba en la cama desmayado.

Cuantos puñetazos le distes a laval- pregunta kely.

Unos diez para ser exactos- dije yo.

Kely fruncio el ceño

Es que el lloro toda la santa noche a si que le di puñetazos para que se durmiese- dije yo en mi defensa.

Laval despertó.

Kely KELYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- grita laval y la abraza.

Después pasaron cinco minutos y ya nosotros estábamos almorzando, solo cocodrilos y leones ya los otros tenían sus casas.

Que pena que me perdi cuando les entregaron el fire chi- dice laval.

Yo no lo lamento- pensó kely.

Luego de un rato nos fuimos a practicar para combatir a la tribu del hielo, luego de la practica nos fuimos a bañar, (claro pues uno por uno).

Después tomamos el desayuno y nos fuimos a dormir.

CONTINUARA….

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4: descubiertas

Con mi amiga en chima 2

Legends of chima capitulo 4: dijieron mentiras.

Después de una gran noche a dormir ya que laval no lloro, nos levantamos totalmente avtivos y fuimos a desayunar con la sorpresa de que liela y tormark estaba aquí, liela quiso acercarce a laval y hablarle pero kely con su arco y destapa inodoro la quito de ahí la mando a volar y laval no la vio.

Kely se le acerco a liela.

Sorry liela no te vi es que quería practicar tiro al blaco- dice kely- pensando- y le di justo en el blanco.

Aj, YA NO TE SORPOTO- grita liela.

Laval se pone entre liela y kely.

Oye no le grites, ¿estas bien kely?- dice laval.

Si- responde KELY.

Aj- es lo único que dice liela y se va.

Primera vez que se pone asi- dice tormark.

Si ya se, después de todo tenemos jaja 1200 años- dije yo con una sonrisa.

Si ya me entere, pero no hay un resgistro suyo- dice tormark.

Es que no trabajamos con unstedes nosostras nos separamos de toda la civilisacion- dice keli.

Entiendo- dice tormark.

Liela llega con un balde de agua.

Ten esto- dice liela que tira el agua.

Pero yo me puse entre ella y el agua me cayo a mi.

LIELA- grito tomark.

Ah yo- dice liela.

Ve a la mansión de fuego- dice tormark.

Kely y yo nos reíamos por dentro.

Después de un rato fuimos a ver a la tribu del hielo y vimos que estaban haciendo trato con los murciélagos, araña y escorpiones.

Mierda- dice cragger.

Están uniéndose ahora son seis tribu que tenemos que enfrentar- dice laval.

Tranquilo, para eso existe la carnada- dije yo mientras miraba a eris.

Que- se pregunto ella.

Molestaras a las tribus de tierra osea escorpiones, mamuts, y dientes de sable y los aras caer en el caño de la profundidad- dije yo.

Que- otra vez pregunto.

Tie- fui interrumpida por worriz.

Morirán- dice worriz.

Tu cállate que se lo que digo- dije yo con un tono de mariada.

Tomastes verdad- pregunta KELY.

Tu que crees- dije y saque una botella de cerveza XD

Ah…. Dame eso- kely agarro la botella y la tiro lejos.

Mi botella- dije yo.

Crooler, has que vuelva a tener la razón- dice kely.

Crooler me dio una cachetada, y rápidamente volvi en mi.

Ndkvjanjkgv- dije yo después de todo me dieron una bofetada.

Jajjajjajajajjaa- crooler no paraba de reir.

Como iba diciendio has que lastrius terrestes caegan en el cañon de la profundidad- dije yo.

Crei que dijistes eso por que tomastes- dice kely.

Que, a si por que tome, no, yo digo cosas justas cuando tomo- dije yo.

Estabien- dice eris.

Pero no ahora- dije yo.

Y las tribus arácnidas, ella son terrestres- dice crooler.

Si pero con sus telarañas pueden volar- dice key.

Excto, vámonos para planear como lo aras eri- dije yo.

Todos nos fuimos y vimos a los fénix molestos y a lagravis preocupado.

Nos mintieron- dijo fluminox.

De que- pregunta kely.

No tienen 1200 años son solamente adolecentes humanas, que fueron transformadas en león y en cocodrilo- dice tormark.

A si eso y- pregunte yo.

Que nos mintieron- dice fluminox.

y- pregunta KELY.

Que desonrran a los humanos- dice fluminox.

PRIMERO, usted nos apuntaba con un arma por eso mentimos apreciábamos nuestras vidas- dije yo.

SEGUNDO, nos esta preguntamos porque mentimos después de todo casi nos mata con una arma si no decíamos algo, y si decíamos que eramos humanos creíamos que nos mataria- dice kely.

TERCERO- dijimos las dos- NADIE DESONRA A NADIEEEEEEEEEE- gritamos las dos.

Apenas terminamos de gritar los fénix estaban asustados al igual que a los leopardo y tigres.

Ok tranquilas- dice fluminox.

Si ganamos- dijimos las dos

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5: que nos paso

con mi amiga 2

legends of chima capitulo 5: pero que paso.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir que ya estábamos candados, cuando despertamos, escuchamos KELY y yo a unos guardias que le decían al rey lagravis que una luza salio de nuestro cuarto, lo cual nos asusto a las dos.

Las dos estábamos caminando cuando nos topamos con un esoejo y nos miramos.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grite yo.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita KELY.

Que paso, COMO PASO- grite yo.

Calmate no te alteres NO TE ALTERES- grita kely.

Ah, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritamos las dos y nos fuimos corriendo donde el rey lagravis.

KELY ALDANA QUE LES PASO- grito y pregunto lagravis.

No lo sabemos- dijimos las dos.

Llegan laval cragger eris y crooler.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaron ellos.

QUE LES PASO- grito cragger.

Y SUS FORMAS DE ANIMAL- grito y pregunto laval.

No lo se, no vimos en un espejo, y vimos que regresamos a ser humanas- dice kely.

Pero como, esto es inexplicable, como paso cuando nos convertimos en animales- dije yo.

Las dos comenzamos a llorar.

Sniff porque sniff- dije yo.

Siniff no sniff lo entien sniff do- dice kely.

Tranquilas- dice cragger que me abraza y deje de llorar.

Luego las ayudamos- dice cragger que abraza a kely.

Nosotras nos paramos al ver un portal abrirse.

Que chigados- pensé yo.

Yo y kely metimos la cabeza en ese portal y vemos a mis amigas y a mi madre y a la madre de KELY.

Como- pregunto kely.

Hicimos un portal para que vuelvan y ya no tengan que volver a ese feo lugar- dice trilce.

A ver- dije yo.

Mi madre meda un celular y cuando sacamos la cabeza cerre el portal pero aun seguíamos siendo humanas.

Creo ya entende- dice kely.

Mientras un portal este abierto en este mundo y el otro seremos humanos- dije yo.

Rompelo- dice kely.

Si lo rompemos es probable que hagan otro- dije yo.

Y otro y otro y otro- dice kely.

Mejor lo guardo- dije yo y me fui al cuarto y en unos de los cajones lo guarde.

Cuando regrese todos nos miraban diciendo que no entendían.

Luego les explico- dice kely algo triste.

Ok- dice los duatros.

Eris prepárate que te dire el plan- dije yo.

Eris asiente con la cabeza.

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6: el plan maestro

con mi amiga en chima 2

legends of chima capitulo 6: el plan maestro.

Yo e estaba tardando en decir el plan.

Que tanto tarda- se preguntaban todos.

Creo que recién esta pensando el plan- pensaba crooler,

Dime- dice eris.

Espera un rato- dije yo.

Esta improvisando un plan- prensaba KELY.

Bueno eris el plan es este, me entere que los escorpiones, los mamuts y los dientes de sable estarán casi cerca del gran cañon, tu los comenzaras a fastidiar y decirle insultos y los giaras mas cerca cuando estes cerca KELY y yo con esta cuerda grande y gruesa, nos pondremos en cada estremo yo a la izquierda con la punta de la cuerda y KELY a la derecha con la otra punta de la cuerda y no estaremos solas, nos ayudaran tu conmigo cragger y laval con kely- dije yo.

Eso es un plan sacado de a si por a si verdad- pregunta eris.

Exacto- dije yo.

-_- - todos me veian como si estuviera exagerando.

No me miren a si que es esa la única idea, claron con la ayuda de la fire chi- dije yo.

En esa si estoy- dice cragger.

Todos asienten con la cabeza

Nos fuimos al gran caño y tenia razón ellos estaban casi cerca.

Listos pregunte yo.

Listos- dijeron todos.

Eris salio volando y se puso encima del cañon cuando voltearon ellos creyeron que no había algo ahí donde se podía parar.

Dame una I luego dame DI, de ahí dame O luego dame TAS que dice IDIOTAS- dice eris en porras.

Las tribus se molestaron y comenzaron a correr hacia eris.

AHORA- grite yo.

Los chicos y KELY obedecieron cragger y yo con la punta de la cuerda para el lado izquierdo y laval y que con la punta de la cuerda del lado derecho fuimos corriendo y con la cuerda hicimos que las tres tribus de ahí cayeran adentro.

Los cuatro celebramos entre nosotros y nos fuimos.

Aldana si regresan las tribus- pregunta KELY.

Estoy pensando el plan b- dije yo.

Ok- dice KELY.

Yo voltee a ver el cañon de la profundidad y luego voltee de nuevo y nos fuimos.

Crooler estaba enperandonos y al lado de ella estaba el presumido de lennox mostrándole sus musculos, lo cual ignora crooler.

Que tal muñeca- dice lennox a crooler- que no tienes modales te estoy saludando nena.

Crooler se para con su pata hace un puño y lo golpea en sus gem elos (ya saben la intimidad del hombre) y dice: ahí están mis modales.

Jajajajajajajajajaja se lo tenia bien merecido- dice KELY.

Si jajajajajajajaja aun no puedo creer que lo hicieras- dije yo.

Si se lo merecia, siempre me anda coqueteando- dice crooler.

Aoarece worriz detrás de nosotras (no se de donde salio el pendejo) y nos empujo.

Que dijistes- pregunto worriz.

Que me anda coqueteando- repite crooler.

Worriz puso la cara de enojado.

Kely y yo vimos su exprecion y nos dimos cuentaque estaba ¨celoso¨

Worriz fue donde lennox y todos vimos como lennox corria porque un enfurecido worriz lo perseguia.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito lennox porque lo chapo.

Y worriz lo dejo inconciente en el suelo.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- reíamos todos.

Eso es porque te coqueteo- dice worriz.

Ahí cosita- dice crooler y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Worriz se desmayo.

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos y luego reimos.

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7: ayuda humanos

Con mi amiga en chima 2

Legends of chima capitulo 7: ayuda humanos.

Todos estábamos afuera cuando llegan las SEIS TRIBUS, todos estaban sorprendidos, creimos que nos decisimos de tres pero no volvieron y con mas fuerza, nosotros estábamos un poco escaseados de fire chi.

Como es posible- dije yo.

Si ya se nos decisimos de las arañas, mamut y las tribus de dientes de sable- dice kely.

Que mal- dice cragger.

Ahora que- pregunta laval.

Tengo el plan B pero no se si ellos aceptara- dije yo.

Cual es- pregunta kely.

Ayuda de los humanos- dije yo.

QUE TE VOLVISTES LOCA- grito kely.

Es la única manera- dije yo.

Kely se quedo un rato pensando y dijo.

Ok, pero como los atremos- pregunta kely.

Que adora los humanos hoy en dia- pregunte yo.

El IPHON 5- dice kely.

Exacto- dije yo y saco el celular que nos mandaria devuelta a la tierra.

Ahorita vinimos- dijimos las dos y crusamos el portal.

Apenas atrevesamos el portal vimos que estaban os que trabajan del canal noticias america, y nuestra familia.

Que hacen- pregunta kely.

Hija- grito la mamá de kely y la abrazo.

Oigan canla noticias mirenos dije yo y capture su atención.

Necesitamos ayuda- dice kely.

Para que- pregunta trilce.

Para chima esta bajo ataque de las tribus del hielo- dije yo a la cámara.

Nadie ayudara a esas cosas- dice trilce.

Yo le di una bofetada y la deje inconciente.

Bueno como decía- dije yo- NECESITAMOS AYUDA.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, mi madre la abre y vemos a chicos y a chicas de 12 años.

NOSOTROS AYUDAREMOS- gritaron los chicos.

Entonces yo abri el portal y los chicos entraron rápidamente.

Vamos- dije yo.

NO- grito mi madre.

Mamá- dije yo molesta.

No iras te convertistes en una salvaje- dijo mi madre.

Trilce despertó.

De que me perdi- dice adolorida.

Yo la caye de nuevo con una de mis famosas bofetadas y se desmayo.

No iras- dice mi madre y me jala del brazo yo la mande a volar.

Vamos kely- grite yo.

Las dos entramos y vimos como los humanos peleaban con armas.

Hola- dice cragger.

Que paso- pregunta kely.

Llevamos la adelantera- dice laval mientras se acercaba.

Entonces ganamos- dije yo.

Sip- dice laval.

Las do comenzamos a saltar de alegría.

Cuando la guerra términos yo abri el portal y los chicos entraron, y cuando se fuero vimos que las seis tribus estaban eridas.

Siiiiii- gritamos las dos.

Entonces viene los leones, águila y cocodrilos, lobos, gorilas, cuervos, y cada tribu fue encerrada en cada tribu.

Ahora que- pregunta kely.

Esto no es el final, aun nos queda muchas cosas- dije yo.

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8: humanos VS chima

Con mi amiga en chima 2

Legends of chima capitulo 8: humanos VS chima parte 1

Encerio lo siento mucho si es que me tarde tuve un problema con mi compu y además me quede solamente dos días mas en la sacra

BUENO AQUÍ VA EL FIC

Estaba durmiendo pasificamente cuando….

ALDANA DESPIERTA- grita kely

WHAAAA- grite yo que me cai de mi cama

Tienes que oir esto- dice kely.

Que cosa- pregunte yo.

Pues veras, eris hizo una radio para los dos mundos, y como salimos en las noticias,y oímos en el radios el presidente junto con nuestras madres y tus ex amigas han hecho un tipo de denuncia- dice kely.

QUEEEE- grite yo.

Si y…. también que te quedaste dormida una semana- dice kely.

Es que tengo el sueño pesado- dije yo.

ok, pero hay que salir rápido chima espera un explicación- dice kely.

Y la tendrán- dije yo.

Kely y yo salimos y vemos a toda chima literalmente afuera del templo, y todos estaban apanicados.

Actúan como si la marina y la armada fuera a venir- dije yo.

Hablando de la marina y la armada, si van a venir- dice kely.

O por el monte cavora y le dijistes al rey lagravis y a los demás reyes- pregunte yo.

Si- dice kely.

Y dosnde entan- pregunte yo.

En esa esquina haciendoce bolita- dice kely que apuntaba a una esquina, y veía a los reyes asustados lamentandoce.

Ok…. Bueno mejor les explico- dije yo.

Rápido antes que a alguien le de un infarto- dice kely.

Yo me puse alfrente de todos y les comencé a grita para que se callaran.

Después de los insultos que les dije para que se callaran todos estaban poniendo atención.

Bueno….. estamos en guerra con los humanos ellos al parecer están molestos porque bueno al parecer creo que quieren, que mi amiga kely y yo regresemos, pero decidimos quedarno para prevenir muchas cosas, y por eso... KELY CONTINUA TU MEJOR- DIJE YO.

Kely se puso al frente de todos y yo me sente en las escaleras.

Buno…. ALISTENCE, PREPAREN ARMAS Y ESPEREMOS LA GUERRA QUE NOS ESPERA- grito KELY.

O_O pareces sargento- dije yo.

Es lo mio- dice kely.

Entonces eris llego pero totalmente asustada con el radio.

Eris esta bien- pregunta kely.

Oigan esto- dice eris.

Eris subio el volumen y oímos al precidente.

Ese extraño mundo nos quito dos humanas y por eso una chica llamada trilce dirigirá esta batalla- dijo el precidente.

Entonces escuche la voz de trilce.

Queridos humanos por culpa de esos salvajes hicieron que que dos humanas se fueran donde están y por eso para recuperarlas para darles un castigo por traición- dijo trilce.

LA MATO- grite yo que estaba ya echa una furia.

Tranquila, podemos contra ellos- dice kely.

Kely los humanos somos mas que chima, aca solo hay leones, gorilas, cocodrilos, lobos, castores, águila, cuervos y rinocerontes- dije yo.

Pero…te faltan seis tribus mas Aldana- dice kely.

Espera no estaras diciendo- dije yo.

Sip- dice key.

Ellos casi nos matas- dije yo.

Dales otra oportunidad- dice kely.

Ok, pero espero que funcione- dije yo y fuimos a los calabosos.

Haber dientes de sable necesitamos su ayuda- dijwe yo.

Y porque deberíamos ayudarte- pregunto fangar.

Por que si no te arrancaremos la cabeza- dijo kely.

O ok- dijo fangar asustados.

Bien vamos por los demás- dije yo.

Los leones liberaron a las tribus del hielo, y a las tribus oscuras.

Cuando los liberamos les dijimos que los humanos nos ivan a atacar .

Espera cosas como ustedes van a venir a atacarnos- pregunto SCORM.

To lo agarre de sus diente y le dije

No somos cosas para empezar somos seres y si no te molesta nos ayudaras entendistes- le pregunte yo.

Si pero no me mates- dijo SCORM.

Yo lo solte y reunimos a todas las tribus.

Fin del capitulo 8


	9. Chapter 9: humanos VS chima

Con mi amiga en chima 2

Legends of chima capitulo 9: humanos VS chima parte 2

Todos estaban preparando su armas pára la guerra kely estaba afilando su espada y yo ilustrando mi metralleta por si uno se propasaba.

Cuando salimo grande fue la sorpresa la mayoría de los guerreros tenían ropa negra.

PORQUE LA ROPA NEGRA- grita keli a los guerreros.

PARA NUESTRO FUNERAL- grito un león.

Arrrr- dice kely.

Kely voltea

Tu también- me pregunta.

De que hablas siempre me visto de ropa negra- dije yo.

A si verdad- dice kely.

Entonces kely y yo caimos por las escaleras del templo del león.

Hay ou ¡"#$%%&& ¡"/(%$3- decíamos mientras caíamos ya que un temblor nos movio.

Cuando dejamos de caer.

Que fue eso- pregunte yo.

Un temblor- dice kely.

Entonces….. un enorme portal color celeste se abrió y salen la armada y la marina, el precidente y mis ex amigas.

Kely y yo nos acercamos al igual que trilce y las otras.

Vaya…. Que tenemos aquí- dice kely.

Kely se acerco un poco.

Kely espera te puede pegar la idiotes y la maldad- dije yo.

Como te atreves a hablarle asi, y mas que fuimos tus amigas- dice ayelen.

Amigas, ustedes están mal- dije yo.

Te estas juntando con la gente equivocada- dice valexsca.

Ustedes lo hacen- dice kely mientras apuntaba a trilce.

QUE LA MEJOR GANE- dijimos todos.

Entonces todos comenzaron a pelear había mucho destrucción.

La armada saco una bolita negra entonces me alarme era una….

BOMBA CUBRANCE- grite yo.

Entonces veíamos a un león rescostado en el suelo, temiamos lo peor.

Acado laval esta…- decía kely.

Laval se depierta.

(bosteso)- bosteza laval.

Kely le dio una bofetada.

Creíamos que estas muerto deja de dormir y ve a pelear- dice kely.

Entonces algo me golpeo haciendo que me desmayase.

Aldana- dijo kely y algo también la golpeo a ella y también se desmayo.

Cuando despertamos estábamos atadas a una camilla.

Que pasa- pregunte yo.

No lo se- dice kely.

Aparece trilce y sus amigas.

Hola- dice ella.

Que van a hacer donde están los de chima- pregunte yo.

Aun están peleando vaya que son resistentes- dice trilce.

Vayamos al punto que vas a ser- pregunto kely.

Trilce jala una palanca y una maquina enorme estaba al frente apuntándonos.

Que cosa es eso- pregunta kely.

La maquina del olvido- dice trilce y salen truenos.

Estamos adentro como puede haber truenos- pregunte yo.

Defectos para el drama- dice trilce y apretó un botón rojo y nos tiro un rayo.

WHAAAAAAAA- gritamos de dolor

Después de eso…

Ha donde estamos- pregunte yo.

Amiga- dice trilce.

Trilce que paso donde estamos quien es ella- pregunte yo mientras apuntaba a kely.

Aah mi cabeza- decía kely- donde estoy quienes son- pregunto.

Amm somo algunas chicas que te salvamos la vida- dice trilce.

Gracias- dice kely que se levanta de la camilla.

Espera de que- pregunte yo.

Un ladron las capturo, y pedia dinero por ustedes- mentia trilce.

Amm ok gracias por salvaros- dije yo.

Vámonos sus mamá estarán felices de verlas- dice Tatiana.

Entonces nos fuimos al mundo humano.

Mientras tanto trilce va donde el presidente.

Ya tenemos lo que queríamos que se retire la armada y la marina- dice trilce.

Ok, VAMONOS- grito el presidente.

Todos obedecieron y se fueron.

Que paso- pregunta cragger.

No lo se, KELY Aldana que paso- pregunto laval, pero no contestamos porque no estábamos con ellos.

Donde están- pregunto eris.

Manden el equipo aéreo y el equipo terretre para que la busquen- dice lagravis.

Asi todos comenzaron a buscarnos.

Fin del capitulo 9


	10. Chapter 10: recuperar la memoria parte 1

Con mi amiga en chima 2

Legends of chima capitulo 10: recuperar la memoria parte 1.

EN CHIMA

En el templo del león laval, cragger, eris, crooler, worriz, gorzar, razar, lagravis, crominus, lavertus y crunket estaban hablando.

Donde están- pregunta lagravis.

Desaparecieron, ya llevan dos días desaparecidas- dice laval.

Y como- pregunta crominus.

Tampoco lo sabemos- dice eris.

Mandamos muchas unidades por tierra y por aire, y cragger busco con sus soldados por el agua- dice lavertus.

Y no dejaron nada- pregunto crooler.

Bueno, mi amiga he visto algo- dice razar- pero si quieren sacarme la información tendrán que darme ganancias- dice razar.

Te dare tu ganancia- dice crooler.

Encerio- pregunto razar.

Si, esto- dice crooler y comenzó ahorcar- ahora dime ave embustera que vistes por que si no lo dice juro que tu ganancia será un cajo para tu cuerpo sin vida.

O.o- todos.

Una niña golpeo a kely y a Aldana haciendo que se desmayasen y luego unos dos soldados la cargaron y si las llevaron dentro de un bunquuer enorme- dice razar con el poco aliento que quedaba de el.

Crooler lo solto y lo voto por ahí.

Grcias- dice crooler.

Todos se quedaron atonitos de como crooler trato al pobre de razar aunque se lo merecia.

Crominus y crunket jamas la vieron actuar de esa forma y se comenzaron a asustar.

Ok… bueno, pero espera ese bunque no fue para el mundo humano- pregunto laval.

Si- dice todos.

Deseguro se las llevaron- dice worriz.

Ahora hay que recuperarlas, eris crea otro portal- dice laval.

Ok- dice eris y se fue volando hacia el espiral águila.

Prepárense ahremos un viaje- dice laval.

EN EL MUNDO HUMANO.

Valla pasaron dos meses desde que nos raptaran- dije yo.

Si y de que me pusieran en tu misma escula y desde que tus amigas me hagan bullyng- ddice kely.

Ahorita mismo hablaremos de esto porque crees que las invite a mi casa- dije yo.

Ok….- dice kely.

Cuando entramo trilce me abrasa.

No se porque pero siento como si el mal me habrasara- pensé yo en mis adentros.

Pero que hace ella- pregunto trilce que deja de abrasar y apunta a kely.

Porque estoy arta de que la molesten en la escuela sin ninguna razón- dije yo.

Ella comenzaron a reir.

Buena esa- dice aleska.

Kely estaba tan molesta que con ganas le daría puñetazos en la cara de ellas pero la detuve, ya que pensaba que aca abri una masacre.

Ya dejen de reise hablo encerio ella es mi amiga eso significa que debería ser también la suya- dije yo.

Dijistes debería pero no- dice ayelen.

Nosotras solamente nos juntamos con las perfectas- dice trilce.

Y porque son mis amigas- pregunte yo.

Nadie es perfecta o perfecto en esta vida- dice kely.

Quien te metio a ti niñita insolente- pregunto trilce.

Oye no le hables asi, eres la peor de todas en este grupo solo por ser rica te crees te di muchas oportunidades y….-entonces recordé algo, pero era muy borroso, recordé que defendia a alguien de trilce que la insultaba me quede en shock un momento.

Planeta kely llamando a planeta Aldana responde- dice kely.

Como, cuando donde- pregunte yo mientras salía de mi trance.

Estas bien- pregunto kely.

Ah tuve una ilusinacion extraña nada importante.

Una arañaaaa- grita trilce asustada de la araña.

Kely mira la araña y comenzó a recordar, la ves que peleamos contra scorm, spinlyn y braptor.

Kely salio de su transe.

Bueno me tengo que ir- dice kely.

Chau- dije yo.

Kely se fue.

Me alegra que se aya ido- dice lucero.

Ustedes también- dije yo.

Ellas apenadas y avergonzadas se fueron.

Yo me recosté en el sofá cuando se nota un globo aerostático que decía que un zoológico que había habierto el padre de trilce, kely mientras estaba en el carro también vio el globo.

Ja, genial- dice kely.

Continuara…..


	11. Chapter 11: recupera la memoria parte 2

Con mi amiga en chima 2

Legends of chima capitulo 11: recupera la memoria parte 2

KELY y yo con nuestras mamás y ´´mis amigas´´ fuimos al zoológico y vimos que eran animasles mecánicos, eso creía pero enrealidad eran las bestias legendarias, al parecer trilce tubo tiempo y capturo a todas las bestias legendarias.

Entonces me le hacerque a trilce.

Vaya que buena maquinaria- dije yo.

Si… maquinaria- dijo trilce.

Kely fue al ver al león y yo al cocodrilo.

Tengan cuidado son talvez sea mecánica pero….tienes reacciones- dice trilce- piensa- fue una gran idea borrales esa estúpida serie porque si no ya los hubieran reconocido.

Entonces el león se le hacerco a kely, kely con un poco de temor acaricia a la bestia legendaria.

Pero de repente la bestia legendaria hablo con kely telepáticamente.

Hola kely- dice la bestia león.

Quien es- habla kely, ella volteo pero no había nadie.

Kely hablo contigo telepáticamente- dice el la bestia león.

Pero quien es- pregunta kely ahora si telepáticamente.

Soy el león que acaricias- dice el león.

Wowow tu desde cuando hablas- pregunta kely.

Desde siempre, la niñita que habrio este lugar nos rapto y nos puso aquí- dice el león.+

Trilce, y como sabes mi nombre- pregunta kely.

Tu con tu otra amiga estuvieron en nuestro mundo, y les prometieron a algunos que estariasn ahí por siempre pero hubo una guerra y nos rrapto a nosotros y las rapto también ustedes- dice el león.

Entonces la que nos rapto fue trilce- dfice kely.

Si, pero tu amiga no sabe nada nosotros desde lejos vimos como trilce les borraba la memoria- dice el león.

Pero de donde son- pregunta kely.

De chima- dice el león.

No diras china- pregunta ella.

No CHIMA- dice el.

Kely de repente recordó muchas cosas, recordó la pillamada la ves que peleamos contra las tribus oscura, también cuando fue capturada por fangar y también cuando trilce la capturo.

Kely fue donde trilce.

Hey tu- dijo kely.

Que- pregunta trilce.

Porque nos capturastes- pregunta kely.

No se de que hablas- dice trilce.

Tu hicistes la guerra de CHIMA contrs humanos- dijo kely.

Que como rescuerdas eso- susurra trilce.

EN CHIMA

Listo eris- pregunta laval.

Si- dice eris y baja la palanca y habre un portal.

EN EL MUNDO HUMANO

Laval entra y cuando miro a su alrededor vio a las bestias legendarias y kely peleando con trilce.

Kely- dice el.

Laval- dice ella.

Guardias desaganse de ellos- dice trilce.

Vámonos rápido- dice ella.

Que y Aldana que- pregunta laval.

Luego te lo explico rápido entremos- dice ella que empuja a laval al portal y ella entro, apena entro kely el portal se cerro.

Rayos se escaparon, bueno no importa- dice trilce.

Trilce se le acerco a la mamá de kely.

Eñora, kely se fue de nuevo no se como recupero la memoria, pero si ella lo recupero supongo que Aldana también- dice trilce que se dirigio a mi.

Cragger- dijo trilce.

Quien- respondi yo.

Nada nada- dice trilce.

Yo segui viendo al cocodrilo y me di cuenta de algo. ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTA KELY?

Y kely- pregunte yo.

Ahh se ha ido, dijo que ya no te quería ver no se porque- dice trilce.

Me puse muy triste al oir eso.

Entonces trilce se me acerco.

Te quiero enseña me maquina- dice ella.

Maquina- pregunte yo.

Si vamos- dice trilce.

EN CHIMA

Que pasa kely- pregunta laval.

Donde esta Aldana- pregunto cragger.

Nosotras fuimos capturada por trilce y nos borro la memoria pero luego la bestia legendaria me hablo telepáticamente y recordé lo que pasamos Aldana y yo, pero Aldana no recupero la memoria, ahora ella esta con trilce- dice kely.

Y como la recuperamos asualmente Aldana es de los planes- dice eris.

Iremos de nuevo al mundo humano nos introducimos al mundo a la casa de trilce atraemos a aladana le lanzamos el rayo para que recupere la memoria y le damos sus patada a trilce muajajajajaja- dice kely y salen truenos.

o.O- todos.

Si se preguntan los rayos son efectos especiales- dice kely.

Beuno vamos...- dice laval.

EN EL MUNDO HUMANO

En la casa de trilce ella me mostraba su maquina.

Esta es- pregunte yo.

Sip- dice trilce- piesnsa- solo espera a que te modifique la memoria y odies a los que yo odio.

Yo volte y trilce aprovecho el momento y me lanzo el rayo yo gritaba de dolor en el suelo, entonces ella apretó unos botones y por ultimo apretó un botón rojo, yo me levante y mire a trilce.

Que- pregunte yo de mala gana.

Habrá funcionado- piensa trilce- quien es tu enemiga- me pregunta trilce.

Yo levante una ceja, y trilce fruncio el ceño pues creía que no había funcionado.

No diras nuestra enemiga, tienes anepcia o que olvidas que es kely- pregunte yo.

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reíamos maliciosamente trilce y yo.

EN CHIMA

Aj, sentí un escalofrio, creo qe algo malo esta pasando- dice kely.

Tranquila ella estará bien- dice laval.

CIONTINUARA….


	12. Chapter 12: recupera la memoria parte 3

Con mi amiga en chima 2

Legends of chima: resupera la memoria parte 3

Mientra en chima laval eris cragger y kely se preparaban para ir al mundo humano de nuevo.

Listos- pregunto kly.

LISTOS- dijeron todos.

Ellos entraron al portal y llegaron al cuarto de trilce.

Es el cuarto de trilce- dice kely.

Miren hay están- dice cragger.

Ellos se escondieron

Trilce y yo entramos al cuarto.

Y como atacaremos ese lugar que llamas chima- pregunte yo.

Fácil aroojamos dinamita y bombas y adiós chica ajajaja- dice trilce como sicopata.

Que fue lo que dijo- susurra kely.

Nos van a atacar- pregunta eris.

Al parecer si- dice laval.

Espera, Aldana nos traiciono- susurra eris.

Creo que si- dice kely.

Vaya vaya v aya si tenemos aquí unos chismosos- dije yo.

Kely y los demás sa lieron de su escondite.

Como supistes que estuvimos aquí- pregunta kely.

Que, no sabia asi se llama el programa- dije yo.

Rayos- dicen todos.

Pero ahora que están aquí….. GUARDIAS ATAQUEN A ESO ANIMALES SALVAJES Y A KELY- dije yo.

Guardias aparecieron con armas.

Vajenlas si aprecian sus vidas- dije yo.

Eres una traidora- dice kely, laval, cragger y eris.

Primero, tu chiquita eres mi enemiga por frustar los planes para la conuquista de chima y ustedes tres no los conoscon- dije yo.

Que como que no los conoces- pregunta kely.

No los conoce a los tres, guardia agárrenlos y mentalos a la cámara de tortuta- dice trilce con cara de malicia seguida de una risa malvada que fue mia.

Que no los reconoce que raro- piensa kely.

Entonces los guardias estaban a punto de agarrarlos pero crooler aparece y agarra a los cuatro y se los lleva a los ductos.

Síganlos- dice trilce.

En los ductos

Como nos encontrastes- pregunta cragger.

Dejaron el portal abierto y entre- dice crooler.

No puedo creer que Aldana nos aigan traicionado asi como asi y en cima los olvido- dice kely.

Entonces los ductos no resistieron y calleron en la oficina del padre de trilce y ven las cámaras.

Miren son las camras que muestran cada lugar de esta condenada casa- dice kely.

Que es esto ¨para recordar¨- dice eris.

Es una cinta ponla en cidi- dice kely.

Eris lo puso en el cidi y vieron todos cuando trilce me borro la memoria haciéndome creer que soy enemigas de kely.

LO SABIA ELLA NUNCA NOS TRAISIONARIA- grito kely- espera…..ESA ESTUPIDA DE TRILCE VERA MI IRA CON LA MOTOSIERRAAAAA.

O.o- todos.

Kely….- dice laval asustado.

Jaja creo que exagere- dice kely.

Ahí están- dije yo- disparen- dije.

Ellos dispararon pero rompieron la pared y encima los rayos hiciero que ellos cayeran por el hueco que hicieron los guardias pero cayeron en un lago.

Son unos imcopententes si algo quieres que salga bien tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta- dije yo y me lanse al lago.

o.O- guardia.

En el lago.

Me siento extraña con el lago, pero porque EL AGUA ESTA LIMPIA PORQUE ME SIENTO EXTRAÑA- piensa kely.

Entonces salvajemente entre en el lago y con mi espada enpese a pelear con eris.

Que es eso- piensa kely- es Aldana y eria están peleando, tengo que detenerlas.

Entonces mientras peleaba con eris dimos buenos golpes pero vi que se acercaba kely, por distraerme cragger con su pistola tira un rayo y rompió mi espada.

MALDICION ERES UN IDIOTA COMODRILO- grite y me tape la boca- puedo hablar bajo el agua- pensé yo.

Yo abri mi boca y si podía hablar y me sentía mejor y mas agil, pero de repente sentí el golpe de la cocdrilo con aros.

Estúpida ahora veras- dije yo.

Lo dudo- dice ella.

Kely se acerco a crooler y recordé.

Mi objetivo es kely no ustedes par de sopengo- dije yo y comense a pelear con kely.

Diablos ese golpe dolio- piensa kely.

Entonces a kely se le comenzó a acabar el oxigeno al igual que a eris, laval, crooler, cragger y yo (los cocodrilos no pueden estar todo el tiempo bajo el agua)

Entonces salimos a la superficie cuando alguien me puso en una bolsa de papas.

Déjenme salir- grite.

Nop- responde kely.

Ellos me cargaron en la bolsa y me llevaron a la maquina y me ataron a una camilllas.

Ustedes son unos idio….- no termine porque cragger mme beso.

Puaj me beso una lagartija- dije yo.

Crager se sintió ofendido.

Tranquilo cragger ella esta siendo controlada por el mal genio de trilce.

Entonces kely apretó un botón y me devolvieron la memoria.

Que paso- pregunte yo….

CONTINUARA….

lo se los deje en suspenso


	13. Chapter 13: kely y aldana VS trilce

Con mi amiga en chima 2

HOLAAAAAAAAAA hoy es 14 de febrero el dia de la amistad te deseo un buen dia de la amistad kely eres una gran amiga XD.

Legends of chima capitulo capitulo 13: kely y Aldana VS trilce

Que paso…- pregunte yo.

Mucho- dijo kely.

Mire a cragger.

Creigir- dije yo y me abalance contra el y le di un beso.

Ves te dije que ella estaba siendo controlada- dice kely.

Controlada- pregunte yo.

Trilce te borro la memoria y te controlo y peleastes con nostros- dice kely.

Porfavor dime que no mate a alguien- dije yo.

No matastes a alguien- dice kely.

Viuf- dije yo.

POM

Que fue eso- pregunta eria-

Era trilce que había tumbado la puerta.

ALDANA ATACALOS- grito trilce.

Porque- pregunte yo.

Que no maldición- dice ella.

Vámonos- dijo crooler.

Por donde- pregunta kel- los guardias nos están rodeando.

Tengo una idea- dij yo.

Cual- pregunta kely.

Entonce yo agarre una cuerda eh hice como vaquera amarrando a trilce y la jale, kley con una espada apunta en el cuello de trilce.

Un paso mas y muere- dice kely.

Los guardias se hicieron aun lado, los demás, kely y yo aun seguíamos amenzando a todos con matar a trilce mientras caminábamos hacia la salida cuando salimos desate a trilce y nos fuimos corriendo.

Porque la liberastes- pregunta kely.

Esque no quiero ser asesina siendo tan jpven- dije yo.

En el lugar donde esta trilce.

Maldición maldición- decía trilce.

Trilce fue a su cuarto y agarra una gran espada.

Van a ver- dice trilce.

Y se fue a perseguirnos.

EN UN PARQUE

Al fin- dije yo.

Si corrimos como 20 minutos- dice kely.

Los demás estaban cansados también.

Eris habre el portal- dije yo.

Eris habre el portal.

Eris estaba apunto de apretar un botón que abriría el portal pero trilce agarra el control y golpeo a eris, laval, cragger y crooler y se quedaron desmayados.

Trilce dame el control- dije yo.

No- dice ella.

Trilce saca su espada y me hace un corte no tan profundo pero duele y me comenzó a sangrar el brazo.

Hey como te atreves- dice kely que se lanza a pelear con trilce, pero rápidamente trilce con su espada lastima la pierna de kely y ella también comenzó a sangrar.

Ella y yo caimos al suelo, y trilce estaba a punto de decapitarnos pero de repente vi la bolsa de laval y tenia chi, pero recordé que no teníamos nuestros collares para que el chi nos de fuerzas.

Entonces kely también vio la bolsa de chi y con un pierna buena hace tropesara trilce.

Y agarra dos orbes.

Como lo hacemos, no tenemos nuestros collares- dice kely.

Como lo hacia sin fangar- dije yo.

COMER EL CHI- grita kely.

Sip- dije yo y me emti el chi a la boca y me lo comi y kely también se lo comio y de repente una luz iso que trilce se tapara los ojos.

Cuando la luz acbo kely y yo regresamos a nuestra forma una leona y una cocodrila y nos habia sanado las eridas.

SI- dijimos las dos.

Trilce esta atónita no podía creer lo que veía.

Kely con su pata le da un peñetazo a trilce y trilce choco contra un árbol.

Yo la comense a pegar con mi cola y la mande al estanque.

Ella salio de ahí toda moreteada y sangraba ya que kely le volo unos cinco dientes y trilce se desmayo.

Justamente laval, cragger, eris y crooler despiertan.

Au- mi cabeza- dice laval.

Todos también opinaban lo mismo.

KELY ALDANA VOLVIERON SU FORMA- grito eris.

Sip- dijimos las dos.

Pero como no tienen el collar- dice cragger.

Comimo el chi- dije yo.

Ok…. Y trilce- pregunta crooler.

Por ahí tal vez este muerta- dice trilce.

o.O- todos hasta yo.

Aparece trilce tratar de atacarnos pero la amarre a un árbol.

Vámonos- dice crooler- antes que dos chiquillas hagan unna masacre aquí.

Todos hacintieron y regresamos a chima y cerramos el portal y todos nos esperaban con una fiesta de inmediato todos empesamos a celebrar.

EN EL EXTRANJERO

Al fin la profesia se cumplio hermana- dice una voz masculina.

Si nuesto padre tenia razón hace mil años, que dentro de mil años dos humanas de corazón puros llegaran a chima- dice o una voz femenina.

Y luego tomaran nuestros lugares como dioses de la muerte muajajajajajajajaja- rie malignamente el.

FIN DE LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FANFIC

Esta historia continuara en otro fanfic llamado…

¨cronicas de dioses los hijos de ades: el mal en chima¨

Es el ultimo fanfic de esta saga muy pronto lo publicare mañana jiji.


End file.
